What are Friends for?
by Story Weaver1
Summary: What do you do when a pair of friends want to be more, but are too shy? BTW, this is a companion fic to Kagome the Cat Demon, staring a pair of OCs belonging to me and Vladimir.


tsukiko008, you wanted it and here it is

There were four things that Kathy liked: Having fun with her friend Kazesune, having fun with her sister Kagome, eating ice cream-especailly that kind with the cookies and cream in it-and simply being being together with Vadimr.

But lately, that wasn't enough.As she watched her sister get Inuyasha, and then Sango finally get that perverted monk, she started wanting something more with Vadmir. Reia even got that ice cold Sesshoumaru, so why couldn't she get Vadimir? The answer was simple: she was too shy

But soon she would meet someone who could fix that.

It was in a village they were passing through. Vadimir had become human and Kathy was hiding her demon features to avoid stares and a possible panic. Night was approaching and so they looked for an Inn. While they waited for the inn keeper to get their keys, a village girl approached Kathy.

"You like him don't you?" she asked

"Like.. who?" Kathy asked.

"That guy you've been staring at since you walked in."

"I can't stare at my friend?"

"Oh I don't blame you. He's _very_ good looking." the girl made an appericative glance at Vadimir and the hungry look on her face made Kathy's claws popped out involuntarily. "Oh, are you feeling _threatened_ by me? I'm not _nearly _as attractive as you are." The girl was in fact beautiful and she knew it. Kathy knew a challenge when she heard one and was just barely keeping her inner green-eyed monsters in check. "If you want him so bad, why don't you take him?"

Kathy's rage diminished in favor of shyness, "He's...he's my friend. I can't just...just..."

"Just jump him and have your way with him?" The girl asked with an obnixious helping smile.

"Welll...yeah..."

"I can help you with that." She grabbed Kathy's hand and pulled her out of the Inn. She was quite strong for a human and Kathy couldn't help but follow. "You see, I bet he thinks the same way about you. Both of you are too shy to take what you want-each other." Kathy was pulled into a nearby house. Inside where a number of dresses the likes of which Kathy had never seen before.

They looked to hug the body of the wearer, had slits in the sides of the skirts, and high collars. "First thing to do is make you even more irresitable than you already are." The girl told Kathy to pick one and try it on. The neko youkai picked a red one that had black foxes on it. It was a snug fit, but fit very well overall. Next the girl brought out the make up and hair styling.

"There! Now don't you look amazing!"

"All it took was dressing up?"

"Well..." The girl said mishcieviously. "There is one more thing." She brouht a jar and told Kathy to smell the contents. Once she did, the cat demon blushed and smiled drukenly.

All this time Vadimir was searching for Kathy. He recieved the room key fromt he inn keeper but when he turned around Kathy was gone. He followed her scent to the girl's hut. He suspected anything from kidnapping to an attack. The only thing he _wasn't _expecting was what was about to happen.

The room was empty; cleared of chenogsam and other girly objects. What _was_ present in the room was a bed, and a generous supply... of catnip.

Though he was only half cat demon, he could already feel his mind clouding over. He turned to leave before he lost sense of himself completely, but by then it was too late. He was frozen not only by scent, but sight and sound as well.

"...Vad-chan." A voice purred. Vadimir turned to the voice, Kathy was standing at the rear of the hut, partially hidden by curtians. Just her face alone was ensared him completly and then she stepped fully from behind the curtains. Vadimir swalled complusively. Kathy strutted over to him and snaked her arms around his neck. Before Vadimir could say a word, she was kissing him firmly. Before either of them knew it, they were on the bed and tugging each other's clothes off.

Outside, the girl smiled as she heard the sounds of mating. Then her body went up in flames and she dissapeared. Blue flames. "They can thank me later."


End file.
